A common problem identified in long term care facilities is the worsening of posture of wheel chair bound patients, and harm to caregivers seeking to adjust and improve patient posture.
Slouching is a natural occurrence in wheel chair users, with known negative consequences. The neck and back muscle begin to stiffen and becomes very uncomfortable. Not only is the position uncomfortable but it is also un-dignifying to invalid wheelchair users having to be in that position for extended period of time. However, the ability to correct posture requires effort on the part of the patient or the caregiver.
Restraints and constraints are imperfect, and the long term care industry is leaning away from constraints in wheelchairs as a means to prevent poor posture.
From a caregiver perspective the slouching presents a problem of time and the potential for injury. One existing method to correct posture is to use a two person procedure to reposition the wheel chair user. This takes extra time and an extra caregiver who could be doing another assigned task. Another method is to use products that are designed to prevent patients from sliding forward, such as the uni-directional friction pad sold under ERGOGLIDE 5300™, by ErgoSafe Products, and form fitting gel, memory foam or molded seat cushions.
However, patients inevitably slide forward, when unrestrained, and when they do, the above products still require the caregiver to use upper body and back muscles to do the majority of the work in repositioning the invalid patient. This action increases the probability of injury to the caregiver. As such, the current methods and products for repositioning are ineffective and pose hazards of injury to the caregiver and wheel chair user.
There is a need for a reposition, slouch correction device and method which permits a single caregiver to use leg muscles to provide slouch correcting repositioning to a person in a chair.
There is a need for a patient slouch correcting device which improves patient and caregiver safety, comfort and dignity.
There is a need for a patient slouch correcting device which is able to withstand industrial washing and repeated use.